Nightmare
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: Maka has a nightmare of Crona dying.


**Based off talk on a chat**

* * *

Maka wonders where she is. Only moments before she was at her dining room table, studying under the dim yellow light of under the pendant lamp. No longer are they or her scattered books, papers, and pencils there. She isn't even in her apartment anymore. The building she is in Maka cannot recognize. The only source of light comes from moonlight creeping through the windows. Even then, dark clouds block much of it.

She begins to search around the building. It seems like the only thing she can do. Boards squeak under the weight of her feet. Maka notices cobwebs hanging in the corners of faded painted walls. Dust seems everywhere. In the air, on abandon furniture, and the rails of the steps. Maka coughs as some enters her lungs.

Maka also zips up her soft yellow jacket and hugs herself. So cold. In the light she can see her own breath. What is with this place anyway? Looking outside Maka can only see vast amount of sand and hills. Why is this lone building out in the middle of nowhere? Why is she here?

A long, windowless hallway appears in front of her after what seems like eons of wandering. Her body freezes in place when she notices an animal sticking its head out from the shadows. Keeled, sandy brown scales run down their face and neck and a black tongue tastes the air around it. Their silt pupils stay locked on Maka. The young teen swears the viper is grinning at her.

The snake turns around, heading down the hall. All of Maka's body screams for her to stay or turn tail. Something about the reptile screams sinister and most of all, danger. But an unknown force compels her, pushing her forward.

Maka place one hand on the wall beside her and keeps the other out in front. Faintly, she can hear the slithering if the snake echoing off the walls. Eventually, her outstretched hand presses against something hard and cold. Metal. She feels around for a handle. It has to be a door, why else would it be here? Her hands finally find a handle. With all her might, Maka pushes the door open. The squeaking noise it admits pierces her ears.

The new room Maka finds herself in is not like the house she still stands in. It doesn't look like it's even supposed to be attracted to it. All around her are stone pillars. Some stand tall, reaching near the ceiling. Others are closer to or at ground level for her to step on. Maka walks to the edge of one and stares into the green lit abyss. No end in sight.

A noise drags her attention away from her thoughts on how exactly far down the abyss goes. It is the snake once more. Just, sitting there. Once they notice Maka starting at them a smile comes back to their face. A cackling laugh escapes their mouth before slithering away and down the pillar. Maka doesn't have time to reaction to anything when she notices a dark lump laying where the snake once stood.

"No…" Maka whispers. Her body trembles as she draws closer wishing for it not to be real. The lump begins to take form. A human. Their lanky body lays broken on the ground, twisted in a way a human shouldn't be. A black pool rest under them just as still as them. The ends of their lilac hair have darkened while in the blood.

" _Crona!_ " Their name leaves Maka's throat in a panic. Over and over again she shouts their name, kneeling down beside them, shaking them. Anything to wake them up. Crona never had the warmest skin to touch but now they are like ice.

"Open up your eyes, _please!_ " Maka begs. Nothing. Those night sky colored eyes remain shut. Maka sees a thin, dark trail out of the corner of Crona's mouth. Looking farther down she sees the cause of all this. A large gash, straight across their abdomen. The wound is deep enough to have penetrated through Crona and almost take up their whole lower body.

"Please, no. God please no," Maka begins to cry. She calls out for Crona once more, praying for an answer. The one she gets doesn't subdue her fear.

"I'm sorry, Maka," Crona says. Their voice is barely audible. Maka nearly misses it.

"Crona, it will be okay. I got you now! I'll bring you to Professor Stein. He'll fix you."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to...protect you…I'm sorry…" Their voice fades out.

Maka's throat tightens like a noose. Any words she wants to speak are stuck. The only noise that comes out is a scream followed by ugly sobbing. She buries her face in the crook of Crona's neck, something she always does when seeking comfort. But that never arrives. Maka can no longer see Crona's soul. Their gone. Snuffed out.

 _This can't be real. It can't. Please **please** don't be real._

* * *

"You really gotta stop falling asleep like this, Maka," Crona says to the sleeping form in their arms. Of course, there is no response. The only thing answers they get is a soft mumble.

"I know you want to be top in your class and prove yourself, but you have to take it easy and not stay up until 3 am and pass out at the dining room table. It's not good for you," Crona continues. They know she can't hear her but it's a habit they have formed.

As they push the bedroom door open, Maka's grip around their neck suddenly tightens. Crona nearly stumbles at the sudden movement. When they regain their footing, Crona looks down at Maka. Her face is completely pressed up against their chest, twisted in fear. Beads of sweat form on her forehead and Crona can just make out pricks of tears at the edges of her closed eyes. Maka's mumbles have turned into whimpers and jagged breathing.

"Oh no," _Why didn't you tell me before you were having them again? Should have figured seeing how strange you have been acting._

 _Crona quickly and quietly shifts towards the bed, ca_ reful not to wake Maka. The last time they tried to during one of her nightmares they took a blow to the chin. The pain didn't compare to Maka's reaction once she came too. No way they will let that happen again.

When Crona reaches the bed, they attempt to pull Maka off so they both can lay better on the bed but the other mesiter has a vice grip. She isn't letting go anytime soon. With no other option, Crona resigns themselves to lay awkwardly down on the small bed.

It takes a moment to get as comfortable as they can be with someone attached to you like a koala bear but once they do, Crona tucks lose hair behind Maka's ear before caressing her now tear stained cheek.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I'm okay," Crona tells her. This starts to calm her down. Her breathing slows down, and her whimpers soften.

Crona softly rest their chin on her head and draws her closer to them into a tight hug. "I promise you it will all be alright. I'm right here. I promise."

Eventually, Maka quiets down. Her death grip on Crona loosens enough for them to finally get comfortable. To their surprise, however, they notice Maka half open her eyes. Sleep still fills them as she looks up towards Crona.

"Go back to bed, Maka. You need your rest," Crona tells her.

"Scared," Maka mumbles.

"It was just a dream, a bad one. I'm here now, okay? Rest."

"You?"

Crona takes a moment to think about what she means. "I'll sleep when you sleep, deal?"

Maka makes a noise of agreement, least Crona _thinks_ she does, and shuts her eyes again. Within moments, she is fast asleep. Maka must really be lacking rest if she barely stirred and passed out right away. Whatever the case at least she is zonked out.

"Sweet dreams, Maka."


End file.
